1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices and is directed more particularly to an improved lock assembly structure adapted to energize an alarm signal upon abnormal manipulation of the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents have shown the combinations of locks and switches for producing a signal if an unauthorized attempt is made to operate the lock, either by picking or by a key other than the proper key. Examples of such combinations may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 653,132; 2,057,301; 3,348,220; 3,444,546; 3,587,081; 3,596,014; 3,723,677; and 3,797,004.